


Day 25: Universe

by faisyah865



Series: HiJack March Madness 2016 [25]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: :3, Day 25, Fluff, HiJack March Madness 2016, M/M, Stars, madness16 day 25, meow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faisyah865/pseuds/faisyah865
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would raise his arm toward the sky and point at some stars as he connected them to others to form a constellation.</p><p>But Jack wasn’t always looking up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 25: Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff guys!! I love stars sooo...
> 
> Enjoy! Kudos and comments are appreciated!! :3

Ever since Hiccup was a wee lad, he always had a deep fascination for stars. He and his mother would sit outside on a clear night and Valka would point out constellations, teaching her son what little she knew about them. They would lay down on the soft grass and stare up at the shining night sky. Sometimes they would bring out their telescope and see the moon, or the faint outline of another planet whenever they could. Hiccup loved learning about the stars, the moon, the sun, the planets, the entire _universe_.

Jack of course, found this so adorable. The way Hiccup would ramble on excitedly whenever they breached a topic on the universe. The way his eyes lit up as he imagined the stars and galaxies in his mind. The way his arms would fly around as if to aid in his explanation. The way his lips curved into that _beautiful_  smile when he found a new video related to the universe.

Every chance they got, they would sit together at night and just lay down under the stars, marveling at their beauty. Hiccup would rest his head on Jack’s shoulder, curling into his side. Jack would wrap an arm around Hiccup, holding him as close as possible. Hiccup would talk softly about the stars and constellations, and their history if they had, how stars are born and how galaxies are formed. He would raise his arm toward the sky and point at some stars as he connected them to others to form a constellation. He would reach out to the moon as if to touch it, its glow filling the night sky with a spiritual-like light.

But Jack wasn’t always looking up. He would look at the amazed teen in his arms with such adoration and _love_  in his eyes, warmth filling his cool body until he felt so at peace he could die right there and then.

Hiccup saw the universe above them. Jack saw the universe in Hiccup.


End file.
